mirrors
by curneetium
Summary: 2p Arthur AKA, Oliver always lived his life normally, bake cupcakes, offer some to people, sometimes those people end up in the ER. Until one day he came home and looked in the mirror and saw a person named Arthur. He fell in love with him, but found out he had a boyfriend. Alfred F. Jones. He planned to get rid of him, but plans where changed. USUK and Englandcest.


_**A/N: **So this is my first fanfiction ever that is on here! yay! So I hope you guys like it. And if there's something that i missed spelled or something, please tell me and i'll fix it. _

_disclaimer: I do not own hetalia! though i wish i did!_

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked up to his door, cupcake icing matting his pale pinkish blonde hair. Why had those boys shoved them in his hair in the first place? …All he did was offer them one…No need for the violence. It was rude really…which was why he'd punished them afterwards. His clothes were splattered with blood, only some his own, and his bloody knife handle was sticking out of his pocket. As he thought about their screams a wide grin set across his bloody lips. Yes they'd gotten in a few good hits…leaving him a bit bruised and cut….but he'd ended them, as usual.

He opened the door humming and reached into his pocket, tossing a human hand to the floor and whistling. "Chocolate bunny~! I brought you a treat~!" he called out, watching as the snarling creature appeared, grabbed the hand in its teeth, and disappeared with it. He sighed, he started walking up the stairs, into the bathroom. He turned on the water and started trying to get the cupcake icing out of his hair.

After a few minutes of washing thoroughly, he started drying his hair with a towel, when something caught his attention. He looked into the mirror. Instead of seeing his normal reflection, he saw a young lad in his twenties, who looked stunningly like him. Except for this lad had blond hair, green eyes, HUGE EYEBROWS, was wearing a casual green sweater vest instead of a pink casual sweater vest.

"Huh? Wh- ...What's this we have here~?" He decided to watch this fellow from now on. Weeks pasted and Arthur had fallen in love with this fellow. Surprisingly the lad didn't even notice him watching him in the mirror. The lad didn't even know about him. Arthur was a little mad when he found out the lad had a boyfriend. Surprisingly again, the lad's boyfriend looked at lot like his Alfred. "Oh butterscotch!" Arthur whined, why did he like this sunny fellow? It made him sick.

He sighed as he laid on his bed looking in a mirror, watching the lad he had fallen in love with and his boyfriend. "What should I do rid of his boyfriend?" Just then Arthur saw his "twin" mouth form the words, _'I'll be back later, don't make a mess!' _And leave his boyfriend. An Idea popped inside his (insane, twisted) mind. He smiled like the cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Oh~! Yes that's a wonderful Idea!" He needed to plan.

_~~~OOO~~~_

Alfred sighed. "What to do while Iggy's gone~…Hmmmmm…I'll go take a shower~!" He went up stairs, into the bathroom and was about to undress when something caught his eye. There was a person crying in the mirror, who looked like his Iggy. "W-What the- …IGGY?" He got the attention of the person, who looked at him with wide blue eyes. This person was not his Iggy. The person had blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, he saw a little freckles on his face (Arthur covers them up with makeup because he hates him, but the makeup was coming off) and pink casual sweater vest with a blue bow tie.

"HOLY LIBIRTY! WHAT THE-" The person made a face and grabbed a marker and wrote, _"I can't hear you." _Which appeared on Alfred's mirror. Alfred made a, "OHHHH" shape with his mouth and grabbed a marker and wrote, _"Err…Who are you?"_ But the person tilted his head and wrote back, _"I can't read that silly! You wrote it backwards!" _Alfred tilted his head_. 'No I did- …OHHH...write it backwards? Maybe?' _He eased it and wrote it backwards.

The man smiled. _"That's better poppet! I'm Arthur Kirkland of course! And you?" _Now Alfred was really confused. _"I'm Alfred F. Jones….Can I call you Oliver instead?" _Arthur looked confused._ 'But Alfred's…OH! It's the parallel world! Maybe…?' _Arthur thought about it and nodded very slowly. _"Sure love! If that makes it easier for you!"_ Oliver smiled weakly, his plan was working. _Well. _He rubbed his eyes. Alfred quickly grabbed his maker and wrote, _"Um…so why were you crying Olive?" _Arthur blinked. What was with the nickname or pet name? _'Olive? Hmm...weird person he is~!' _Oliver made a sorrow face and smiled weakly.

_"I'm all alone…my boyfriend broke up with me….everyone hates me.." _Now Alfred, being the most gullible person in the world, he believed Oliver. He felt bad for Oliver and frowned. _"That guy is an idiot and that's not true. I don't hate you. Are you going to be okay?" _Oliver blinked and looked down at his lap. _"Probably…maybe…not today…" _Oliver wrote and was getting up to leave.

Alfred blinked and yelled, forgetting Oliver couldn't hear him. "W-Wait a s-second!" He pressed his hand against the mirror and he sighed. He wasn't expecting to fall into the mirror, into the other side. "GAH! WHAT THE H-HELL?" He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. Oliver stood there in shock, _'What the hell indeed.'_ Oliver wasn't expecting this at all.

_~~~OOO~~~_

Oliver decided to let the curse word slip. He was in shock after all. Oliver shook his head and bent down to the floor. "Oh dear, are you all right poppet?" He got a small nod from the lad and he helped him up. Alfred looked at him from head to toe. "Is there something wrong love?" Alfred shook his head, "N-No, no. You just look a lot like Arthur." Oliver giggled, "And you look like my Alfred!" Alfred tilted his head to the side and Oliver pulled out a picture of "his" Alfred and gave it to Alfred. Alfred eyes widened and he spoke, "I-Is that a b-baseball bat? W-WITH NAILS I-IN IT?"

Oliver laughed. "Yes~! That's his favorite bat! He has it with him all the time poppet~" Alfred gulped, and was about to say something, when his stomach growled. Oliver's eyes lit up at this and smiled like a child. "Oh~! Would you like a cupcake love~?" Alfred blushed and nodded. "Oh good! Yummy, yummy cupcakes!" Oliver skipped happily to the kitchen with Alfred following behind with a "WTF?" face.

Oliver smiled as he gave Alfred a plate of his "special" cupcakes and sat down across the table from Alfred. He wondered what would happen to the American when he ate them. Oliver had forgotten what "special" ingredient he put into that batch of cupcakes. He never has forgotten what he put into his cupcakes. EVER. "Here you go poppet! I hope you enjoy them!" He gave a wide smile like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Thanks Olive!" The American said as he picked one up and took a bite. "Oh god! Dude! Best cupcake everrrrr~" The American purred as he ate it all and started one his second. The (Insane) Brit giggled, "Thank you Alfred!" Oliver was enjoying this, because his Alfred never liked eating his. Well…because the last time he did, he ended up drugged and lets just say Elizaveta had _a lot _of pictures. Now Oliver had to cuff his Alfred's leg to the chair and force him to eat them.

Also Francis…well lets just say, he used to throw it far away and aim for the trash can…and when Oliver found out…a stake knife was involved…and Francis "won" a six week trip to the emergency room. Oliver was snapped out of his thoughts when heard Alfred start coughing. "Eh? A-Are you alright love?" He got out of his chair and walked over to Alfred. Alfred face was red and he was sweating. "Y-Yes, I'm fine O-Oliver-" He started panting, like he was trouble breathing.

Oliver looked at him with a curious face. _"What did I put in those cupcakes?" _Oliver pressed his palm against Alfred's forehead, but quickly withdrew his hand. "O-Oh dear! Poppet you h-have a fever! Here, do come and rest for a bit love!" Oliver said as he helped the American to the couch. Alfred laid down on the couch. "H-Hehe…Thank you O-Olive." He managed to cough out. Oliver smiled and patted Alfred's head. "No problem…Alfie~! Now go ahead and rest!" He said.

_"What an idiot~!" _Alfred shot up when Oliver said "Alfie." Oliver looked at him with wide eyes. "A-Arthur! I have to go h-home!" Oliver shook his head and made Alfred lay down again. "No you're not! You're sick, you need to rest!" Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but Oliver already knew what he was going to say so he put his finger to Alfred's lips before he could say it. "And no buts!" Alfred pouted and said, "B-But-" Oliver glared at Alfred. "I said not buts! Rest now!" Alfred slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

When Oliver knew he was asleep, he sighed, "What _did_ I put into those cupcakes?" He looked back at the sleeping American. _"I can't kill him…just yet.." _Alfred mumbled something in his sleep. "O-Oliver…" Oliver felt his heart skip a beat and his face heated up. "W-What was that feeling r-right now?" Just then his door bell rang. "E-Eh? Oh guest! Wonderful! Coming!" He ran to the door and opened it. "Oh! Hello Alfred!"

"'Sup sweatheart?" He smirked, he had his bat with him. "O-Oh nothing!-" Oliver remembered about the "other" alfred in his living room. "Oh butterscotch! Err..Alfred why are you here?" Alfred gave him a look that said, "What the hell are you hiding from me?" Oliver gulped, he didn't like that look, it made him spill everything. "O-Oh look at the time poppet! Thanks for v-visiting me!" He closed the door quickly and locked it.

When he thought it was safe and Alfred had left, he sighed in relief. Then as soon as he sighed, there was a loud _bang _on the door. Oliver could hear the door breaking, he knew it was Alfred, he shivered in fear. "Artie! Open this fucking door! What are you hiding?" Alfred yelled, as he hit the door again with his bat.

"N-Nothing love! Go home!" He quickly grabbed his trusty knife and hid behind the couch. "GO AWAY! THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING!" After the banging stopped and a few moments of silence, Oliver heard a snicker. "Pfft! Breaking and entering my ass! I don't care!" Oliver's eye twitched uncontrollably.

_Curse words…That's_ what he couldn't stand. He would have to wash out Alfred's mouth with soap after this. Oliver was snapped out of is thoughts when the banging started again. "Artie! Open the door! You have three seconds, until I do something!" He growled, Oliver sighed, "Alfr-" He was cut of by a loud, angry American.

"ONE!" He growled, Oliver was shocked that the "other" Alfred didn't wake up. "ALFRED PLEA-" There was a bang. "TWO ARTHUR! DON'T MAKE ME SAY THREE!" Oliver whimpered, "Alfred please! For the love of everything sugary and sweet! Please!" _BANG! _The door went flying of its hinges and hit the wall.

"Three! Dang, I looked badass kicking that door down!" Alfred smirked, thinking about how hot he looked. Oliver jumped up. "Good heavens! My door! That was my favorite door! Alfred that's like the tenth door this-" Alfred grabbed him by the collar and pointed to the sleeping American. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Oliver smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Errr..Alfred...meet Alfred!" Alfred gave him a, "WTF" look and Oliver sighed. "He's from an alternate universe….Technically…That's you…he's player..one~!" Alfred gave it a few minutes for it to sink in. He let go of Oliver's shirt and crossed his arms. "And why is he here?" Oliver giggled. "He went through the mirror~" Alfred blinked, and looked at his "twin" for a moment.

"He went through..the mirror?" Oliver nodded and grabbed Alfred's hand and led Alfred to the bathroom. "The mirror! He went through it some how-" He didn't get to finish because he was pushed through the mirror. "Wah! Alfre-" He landed on his bottom. _"That hurt!" _He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Alfred came through the mirror next.

"Boring~! Next!" He said as he started walking around the house. "W-Wait Alfred!" He followed after him. "So who's house is this anyway?" Alfred didn't seem to notice the similarities to Oliver's house and Arthur's. "Mine…well my player one's house I guess." Alfred made the, "OHHH" shape with his mouth.

A few minutes later we stopped dead in our tracks when we heard the door to the house open. "Alfred? Were are you git?" I heard Alfred mutter, "shit" under his breath. Oh there was going to be a lot of washing his mouth out when we get home. "Run!" Oliver whispered, and grabbed Alfred's hand and ran to the bathroom.

Oliver saw a piece of paper and an idea popped into his (twisted) mind. "Oh! Alfred! Write a letter saying you went home!" Alfred frowned and huffed. "Why me?" Oliver glared at him and pulled out his knife. "Because you ARE Alfred! And you have the same handwriting! And if you don't do the simple task that I asked of you, you will be placed on my bad side. And once we are out of here, I will kill you.

Even if you try to run, I will personally hunt you down if I have to kill every living soul before I know where you are. I will find you so easily and dig my ever so longing nails into that smooth and lovely, and tan skin of yours. I will dig into your skin, until I have dug holes in your skin. Then I will slice you open and reach my claws into your system and grab every intestine in your body before ripping them out of your chest.

I will then force your neck open with a scalpel and use every vein and cartilage to make spaghetti with all of your livers as dinner and share it with Feli. Also your family if I haven't decided to kill them already and as for your blood, it will make delicious tea. Is this good enough reason for you, Alfred?" Alfred was shaking in fear, trying to hide it, not doing a good job of it. He slowly nodded. "Y-You are sick…O-Okay fine." He started writing the letter.

"Why thank you Alfie!" Oliver sang, he started panicking when he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "Hurry up!" Alfred glared at Arthur. "WELL…You try writing under press-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur grabbing him by the shoulders and pressing their lips together and falling back into the mirror. Alfred landed on top of Oliver, pinning him down.

"W-Well that was fun huh poppet~?" Alfred face turned reddish and got off of Oliver. "W-Why the hell did you do that?" Oliver got up and brushed himself off. "Well because you where taking to long, of course! Oh!" Oliver grabbed a bar off soap and smiled. "Time to wash out your dirty mouth Alfie!" Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh sh-" And the washing began.

* * *

**A/N:** And~ Done! I keept on adding until I felt that it was a full chapter! I still feel like its not, but I have no Idea's what to write if I continued writing for this chapter! So Please review, tell me if you liked it, hated it, or have some suggestions! Its what makes me happy! And...Dang Artie you're scary! Anyway! Review..OR ELSE...Arite WILL visit you and have a "nice, long, chat" with you! ...But you probably won't be alive at the end of the conversation...Oh well! mawhahaha! Oh and I take request!

_So one of you people reviewed on this, but I could only see it on my email. But you asked me, ":I really like this, but can I confirm that is it 2Puk1Pus or 1Pus1Puk and englandcest because I dont know. But love it so far." first of all, thank you for the review. i'm happy you liked it! :D Its story is 2parthur x 1palfred and then englandcest! oh and one sided 2pUsUK, sorry if I confuse you!_


End file.
